Entre o Bendito do Casamento e os Aplausos
by YumeBaah
Summary: Tsunade resolve fazer uma Festa Junina, com direito a casamento. Entre um padre que chega na melhor hora, e uma declaração muito fofa, um beijo de cinema acontece. / NejiTen


**Entre o Bendito do Casamento e os Aplausos**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, se fosse, eu já teria matado o Sasuke ù.ú

* * *

Dessa vez Tsunade-sama se superou. Alguém pode me dizer o que essa mulher tem dentro da cabeça? Se você respondeu sake, provavelmente acertou.

Tudo bem que eu sou uma ninja e, como tal, devo seguir as ordens dadas pela Hokage, mas isso aqui é ridículo! Se você estivesse na minha situação com certeza concordaria comigo.

Neste exato momento eu estou em uma espécie de camarim, aparentemente sem janelas, cheio de cabides e roupas, produtos de maquiagem, alguns espelhos, cadeiras e cerca de 30 pessoas se arrumando e ajudando umas as outras com a maquiagem. Todos que estão aqui parecem muito animados, talvez porque não devem ter nada mais útil para fazer.

Eu me pergunto o motivo de terem me colocado para participar disso... Por que não a Sakura ou a Ino? Elas estariam muito mais animadas do que eu. Poderiam até ter colocado a Hinata... Pensando bem, a Hinata não. Ela iria desmaiar e acabaria estragando tudo. Não que _estragar tudo_ seja uma má ideia, eu apenas prefiro evitar saber qual seria a reação de Tsunade-sama caso isso acontecesse.

Isso definitivamente não poderia ser pior. Na verdade, poderia. Se eu fosse _Hyuuga Neji_.

Ele está do outro lado do camarim, encostado na parede. Vocês deveriam ver a expressão dele, "Eu ainda mato todos que assistirem a isso, principalmente quem teve essa ideia", é de dar medo em qualquer um. Mas ele até que fica bonitinho assim...

Será que esse nervosismo todo é só por que ele está tão animado quanto eu, ou por que ele vai se casar? Já me disseram uma vez que os noivos costumam ficar assim antes do casamento... Opa, acho que eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas, não é mesmo?

Bom, é muito simples, a magnífica ideia de Tsunade-sama é fazer uma Festa Junina aqui em Konoha, com direito a bandeirinhas, fogueira, muita comida e, obviamente, um casamento. Divertido não?

Não. Definitivamente, não. O por quê? O fato de _eu_ ser a noiva esclarece alguma coisa? Para completar espetáculo, meu adorável futuro marido é o Neji. Melhor impossível... Talvez eu devesse ficar um pouco mais feliz, afinal não é qualquer uma que tem a honra de se casar com Hyuuga Neji, mesmo que de brincadeira. Mas só de pensar que todo o País do Fogo está aqui o pavor de pagar um mico enorme vai se aproximando cada vez mais... O que foi? Aposto que se você tivesse que dançar em uma festa ridícula na frente de centenas de pessoas desconhecidas, munidas com terríveis câmeras, também ficaria tremendo de medo.

– Vá para o seu lugar na fila Tenten, já está na hora! É só seguir a coreografia que você aprendeu durante os ensaios e falar "sim" no momento certo.

A Sakura não sabe o quanto me tranquilizou ao falar isso... Certo Tenten, respira... Lembre-se de seguir a coreografia, não tropeçar e dizer "sim" – sem gaguejar. Vai dar tudo certo, eu vou conseguir, o que pode dar errado? OK, tudo pode dar errado.

– Anda Tenten! O que você está fazendo aí parada? O Neji já está a ponto de explodir!

Ino, se a sua intenção era ajudar, não funcionou.

– Ce-certo, eu estou indo. – E eu fui mesmo.

Achei que o Neji não podia ficar mais nervoso, mas eu me enganei, ele realmente está a ponto de explodir. Melhor eu tentar puxar algum assunto, quem sabe ele não se anima... Que foi? Nunca ouviram aquele ditado "A esperança é a última que morre?"

– Está animado, Neji? – Perguntei com a expressão o mais angelical possível. Mas nem que eu falsificasse uma auréola essa pergunta ia deixar de ser horrível.

– Tanto quanto você.

Boa resposta. Poderia jurar que ele iria falar algo como "Eu pareço animado?" ou "Lógico! Festas Juninas são sempre tão divertidas! Você não acha?", ok, as chances dessa última resposta acontecer são de uma em um bilhão, mas parece que minha cabecinha fértil não sabe disso.

Eu aqui, perdida em pensamentos inúteis e as portas do camarim estão sendo abertas... Oh não! As portas do camarim estão sendo abertas! E eu nem tive tempo de pensar em uma rota de fuga! Socorro!

-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Eu estou dançando em volta dessa maldita fogueira a pelo menos meia hora. E sabem por quê? Porque tiveram a infeliz ideia de colocar o Kakashi como padre! E obviamente ele ainda não chegou. Pelo que sei a atrasada deveria ser a noiva, no caso, eu.

– Por quanto tempo a gente ainda tem que esperar? Eles deveriam colocar um substituto no lugar do Kakashi e acabar logo com essa palhaçada.

Até que o Neji é bem esperto, essa ideia do padre substituto é ótima. Correção, _seria _ótima, pena que todos estão muito felizes e saltitantes, então eu tenho certeza de que eles querem ficar dançando por mais um tempinho.

Não sei, mais juro que vi o Neji lançando alguns olhares pra mim, e quando eu olhei de volta ele ficou vermelho, ou será que é o reflexo do fogo?

Olha, parece que a Tsunade-sama resolveu tomar alguma providência, sim, bem no meio da festa.

– Sasuke, venha comigo. – Só pra dar uma nota aqui, ela estava _arrastando _o Uchiha pelo cabelo até o palco, e como ele não queria ir, o que vocês acham que aconteceu? BARRACO!

– Eu o quê sua velha louca?

– LOUCA? QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE LOUCA?

Isso ta ficando bem animado... Vai lá Tsunade-sama! Acerta um soco de direita nele! Parei...

O Neji ta olhando pra mim de novo.

­– Neji? Algum problema? – Melhor perguntar, vai que aconteceu algumacoisa...

­– Me segura eu vou matar alguém.

Ele é romântico né?

– Você não vai matar ninguém Neji.

Mais não deu tempo da frase fazer efeito.

­– DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAR E ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO PORRA!?

Caramba, algo possuiu o Neji aqui. Só pode.

– Neji calma.

– Vem – Ele mal falou e já começou a me puxar.

– Vem aonde Neji? – Ele me levou pro meio do palco, na frente da fogueira, e todos olharam pra ele.

– Neji, o quê que...

– Só escuta e me ajuda a acabar logo com isso.

– Você vai estragar a peça.

– É, posso até estragar a peça, mas pelo menos, vou me livrar de duas coisas.

– Ahn?

– Só escuta.

– Ta. – Resolvi não arriscar.

– Tenten, eu te amo, não aguento mais viver sem você. Aceita casar comigo?

– NEJI VOCÊ NÃO SEGUIU O ROTEIRO.

Quem ousa atrapalhar _o_ momento da festa???

– CALA BOCA TSUNADE. – Dessa vez quem gritou fui eu.

– Depende Neji, se eu disser que sim o que você vai fazer?

– Te beijar. – Ótimo, ele estava sério, e era óbvio que eu ia dizer sim, mais eu ia brincar com ele antes.

– E se eu disser que não?

– Te beijar a força. – Caramba, como ele consegue ficar sério?

– Ah... Então, tudo bem, eu aceito.

E ele...

DROGA.

... Não me beijou.

POR QUE O KAKASHI TINHA QUE APARECER?

– VOCÊS NÃO ME ESPERARAM. COMECEM TUDO DE NOVO.

Quero matar ele, eu quero, posso?

– Não Kakashi! É a parte do beijo. – Espera aí, quem disse isso foi a Tsunade, por que ela disse isso?

– É verdade. – A Sakura concordou.

– Mas eles precisam de um padre! – Sem noção, o Kakashi está praticamente chorando.

– Pra isso eu to aqui. – Disse o sasuke com cara de 'morra kakashi' – Tenten aceita o Neji, e o Neji aceita a Tenten, sejam felizes e morram, porque eu to indo embora.

– SASUKE VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO! – Gritaram todos, mas todos mesmo, até a Sakura.

– Tenten? – Neji me chamou baixinho no meio daquela confusão toda.

– Sim? – Me virei.

– Isso. – E um beijo.

E a gente ficou ali, se beijando até deus sabe a hora. Tudo bem, não foi muito tempo, e eu logo descobri isso, afinal, não havia somente nós dois ali, havia o país do fogo inteiro aplaudindo o beijo.

**FIM**

* * *

Olá pessoas!! Aqui está mais uma fic sem noção pra esse site ^^

Pra quem não sabe, ou seja: todos, a Hamii me ajudou a fazer essa história n.n na verdade ela fez o título, a sinopse, o final, praticamente a fic toda!!! Mas ela não quer admitir isso u.u

Obrigada a todos que leram (você se inclui aqui também Hamii) e deixem reviews!! (pra mim e pra ela ;D)

kissus o/


End file.
